


Everything Will Be Different

by hh7798



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hh7798/pseuds/hh7798
Summary: This is an addition to complete the final episode, Endgame (Season 7, Episodes 25 & 26), of Star Trek: Voyager. Nothing has been changed from the original episodes, only added. There are just two scenes in this story: one following what was almost a Chakotay and Seven breakup scene in Astrometrics and another right after the end of the episode.





	Everything Will Be Different

The doors of the Astrometrics lab opened as Chakotay entered, striding quickly and stopping just behind Seven. “Any word from the Admiral?” he inquired.  
  
Seven stated brusquely, “We lost contact as soon as she entered the hub.”  
  
Chakotay continued, “Did the Borg give her any trouble?”  
  
Seven answered in a monotone, “Her vessel was scanned by several cubes, but none approached her, sir.”  
  
Chakotay gave her a strange look and then walked closer to her as he inquired lightly but with a small smile, “Are we keeping things professional again today?”  
  
Seven focused on the Astrometrics screen as she lifted her chin and replied formally, “Yes, Commander.”  
  
Chakotay shifted uneasily and tilted his head to get a better glance at her face. He looked at her with disbelief and asked, “You're not joking, are you?”  
  
Seven affirmed curtly, “No,” as she turned and walked to one of the other panels, punching more buttons.  
  
Chakotay turned to look at her and then he walked up behind her again. “What's wrong?” he demanded.  
  
She did not even look away or pause the movements of her fingers and she answered him, “Nothing. I'm just…busy.”  
  
Coming to her side, Chakotay insisted, “I think I've gotten to know you a little better than that.”  
  
Seven visibly sighed and now stopped what she was doing, but still did not glance at him as she asserted, “I'd prefer it if you didn't speak to me as though we're on intimate terms.”  
  
Chakotay gave her a look of revulsion as he reminded her in a bit louder tone than necessary, “We are on intimate terms.”  
  
As she turned and walked away from console, she hastily claimed, “Not anymore.”  
  
Again, he turned to follow her, asking in disbelief, “What is going on?”  
  
As he stood over her shoulder, reading her expressions, Seven informed Chakotay, “I've decided to alter the parameters of our relationship.”  
  
Chakotay questioned her hotly, “You mind telling me why?”  
  
Briefly considering her next words, Seven took a deep breath and said, “We both have dangerous occupations. It's possible one of us could be seriously injured, or worse. I believe it's best to avoid emotional attachments.”  
  
Confused at first but now angry Chakotay reminded her, “Maybe you can just flip some Borg switch and shut down your emotions, but I can't!”  
  
Seven too became aggravated, breathing deeply a few times before she fired back, “I suggest you try. It will make things less difficult for you if any harm should come to me.”  
  
Softening, Chakotay studied her and asked, “Why are you suddenly so concerned about that? Is there something I should know?”  
  
Debating how much she should say, Seven sighed and informed him without looking at him, “The Admiral suggested that your feelings for me will cause you pain in the future.” She looked at him, moved away, and then her voice began to break as she told him, “I can't allow that to happen.”  
  
Chakotay turned sharply and grabbed her arm. “Seven,” he began as she stiffened under his touch. “Any relationship involves risk and nobody can guarantee what's going to happen tomorrow. Not even an Admiral from the future,” he reminded her. Chakotay forced her to turn towards him and declared, “The only certainty is how we feel about each other here and now. If you think I'm going to let you end this because of what might happen,” he paused and put his hand on her face before continuing, “Then you need to get to know me a little better.” She glanced down at his hand before covering it with her own, which they then entwined. She sighed, looked him in the eyes, and leaned her forehead into his.  
  
But, then she backed away. Still holding his hand, Seven agreed, “You’re right. The future may very well be altered and what the Admiral told me may never occur. But, we cannot continue our relationship.”  
  
Chakotay released her hand as he stepped back and began wearily, “Seven…”  
  
But, she didn’t let him continue. Seven interrupted, “I have given this careful consideration. This will not be the same timeline the Admiral told me about. I am certain we are going to reach Earth today, sixteen years earlier than when the Admiral did. Everything will be different there. Opportunities we could not have here will now be options.”

Confused, Chakotay concurred, “Yes, it will be different, but I don’t understand. How is this relevant? The only thing that matters is how we feel about each other.”

Seven paused and then pronounced, “I am aware of how you feel about the Captain. Even though I believe you care for me, you also feel great affection for her. With our return to Earth, you could pursue a relationship with her. Can you honestly tell me that you do not still love Captain Janeway?”

Chakotay stopped and considered her words very carefully. He could not lie; that would only hurt him and Seven more deeply. “No. I still do,” he emotionally affirmed.

Seven gave him a sad smile as she informed him, “Then I have no desire to be a second choice since you cannot just terminate the feelings you have for the Captain. I understand that we may care for each other, but our feelings do not reach the depths of what you experience for her.”

“Seven, this is very noble of you to do this for my sake. But, what about you? Is this what is best for you?” Chakotay reminded her gently.

She insisted quietly, “I will manage. I have found others, too, who will help me find myself.”

At her latest words, Chakotay felt truly perplexed, “Others?”

Rather reluctantly, Seven admitted, “Harry Kim has been most helpful. I would like to get to know him more.”

The wind knocked out of him, Chakotay lied, “I see.”

Seemingly unaware of the affect her most recent comment had on Chakotay, Seven continued, “From what I have noticed about human romance, true love is very difficult to find. Both you and I seem to have found potential elsewhere, yet we are still trying to conjure it between us. We need to cease our attempts so that we can be with those we truly care for.”

Chakotay, having recovered from his surprise, teased her softly, “Borg logic never fails. But, for what it is worth, you are not the drone you were when you came on board Voyager. You have become a wonderful human. Harry Kim is a lucky man.”

She studied him for a long moment, as though trying to discern their insincerity, but then she simply answered, “Thank you.”

Chakotay turned to leave, but paused and offered, “If you need any advice, although I don’t think you will, the Captain and I will always be there for you.”

Seven scrutinized him and then stated with a tired smile, “I appreciate that, and I wish you the best.”

“You too,” he said, giving her one last smile before he exited the Astrometrics lab.

Seven resumed her work, feeling heavily weighted down. She gave a weary sigh, but then smiled faintly with contentment at what the future offered.

2377, the day Voyager returns

Having emerged from the Borg cube in the Alpha Quadrant, Voyager traveled towards Earth. It moved slower than it would have if the warp engines had not been damaged in their return and if their chief engineer had not just given birth to a child. Nevertheless, most of the crew was grateful for the small delay, since it gave them the chance to reflect on their seven years aboard this ship.  
  
For what would be one of the last times, she knew, Kathryn Janeway walked into the Ready Room of Voyager. She glanced at the desk, thinking of all the memories this room held. She allowed many of the happy moments, tragic experiences, arguments, and decisions that had all occurred in this place to flash before her eyes as she walked to the large window, sat in the window seat, and gazed at the stars.  
  
On the Bridge, Tom Paris appeared, insisting on taking the helm because he "wanted his child to land safely on Earth". Relieved of duty for the moment, Commander Chakotay knew that this was one of the last chances he would have for a while to talk to Kathryn alone. Besides, he knew the memories were hitting his Captain hard, and, not wanting her to be alone, he went to see her. Upon leaving his seat at the helm, another officer quickly came and took his place.  
  
The door beeped. Kathryn said, “Come in,” already knowing that it was Chakotay.  
  
He entered the room and found her looking at stars, as she had countless other times. She did not turn to look at him, so he walked over to the seat and asked with a gentle smile, “Mind if I join you?”  
  
She glanced at him and said, “Please.”  
  
And so, as Kathryn watched, he sat beside her. Chakotay looked her straight in the eyes and began, “Well, we’ve made it.”  
  
“Yes,” the Captain agreed as she glanced back out the window and continued, “I suppose we have.”

Chakotay prodded gently, “You don’t sound very enthusiastic.”

Her gray-blue eyes met his deep brown ones as she stated emptily, “It’s all happened so fast. Too fast, if you ask me, and, yet, somehow not soon enough.”

“You sound like you have a few regrets,” Chakotay informed her.

Kathryn concurred readily yet softly, “Oh, believe me, I do.” In that moment, she was not the starship captain who had just brought her crew back from a seven journey across seventy thousand light years. Instead, she was just Kathryn, relieved to be home and yet feeling remorse for every wrong decision she had made. He knew this guilt was something she struggled with often.

To relieve her mind from her own compunction, he continued, “I have a lot of remorse too. Listen, I’ve made a terrible mistake. I don’t know what you’ve heard about me and Seven, but I want to assure that whatever her and I had…or didn’t have, I suppose…it’s over.” Kathryn glanced at him with something new in her eyes. It seemed to light her up, although her facial expression had not changed. But, nonetheless, he realized what it was: hope.   
  
Chakotay continued, “We shared a few dates, but there was nothing…nothing there to build on. She finally point blank asked me if I still loved you. I had to tell her yes, and that was the end of my relationship with Seven.” Chakotay took a deep breath and finally laid out his feelings in a way neither of them had ever done, “Kathryn, I’ve loved you for seven years now. You have been my closest friend and a wonderful leader. To think I could just forget what I feel for you…I was sorely mistaken. I am sorry for the grief I may have caused you, but I can assure you that my heart is and always will be yours.”

Tears shone in her eyes as she declared softly, “All these years, we have respected protocol, a decision we made together before we left New Earth. Even though I always knew it was the right one, I regretted our choice so many times I couldn’t even begin to count them all.” At this, he smiled understandingly. “But, now, protocol no longer stands in our way. Chakotay, in spite of all the fights we’ve had, regardless of the moments when we took opposite sides, and even when it didn’t seem like it, I never stopped caring for you. You have been my strength more times than I can count, and every thought about home always somehow included you,” Kathryn confessed as her tears began to escape. He grasped her hands as she whispered, “I love you, Chakotay.”

There were no more words to say, although the tears on his cheeks prevented him from verbalizing anything anyways. Chakotay pulled Kathryn to him and his lips met hers for the first time. It was a sweet and gentle first kiss, filled with the affections they had buried for so long. When they parted, Chakotay squeezed her hand and stated in reference to their relationship, “I can’t believe we almost let this get away from us.”  
  
“We almost did,” declared Kathryn as her eyes met his and she smiled, genuinely smiled. Chakotay did the same, thinking that she had never looked more beautiful. He reached across and brushed the tears from her cheeks, then did the same to his own.  
  
Chakotay stood and pulled her to her feet. He embraced her and kissed Kathryn slowly and gently. They were interrupted by the chirping of her combadge, “Captain, we’re approaching Earth.”

“On my way. Thank you, Ensign,” she replied.

Chakotay smiled and told her, “Duty calls.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes and asked him as they headed towards the door, “Doesn’t it always?”

They exchanged grins, as Chakotay instructed her, “Let’s go, Kathryn.”

And so, they walked back out onto their bridge to sit in the command chairs one last time, the emotions of their seven year journey of both Voyager and their love, swirling through their minds. It was the nearly painful anticipation of being united with loved ones and the agonizing reminder that some families of the Voyager crew would be gathering in vain. It was the most glorious elation and terrifying realization that nothing would ever quite be the same. But perhaps the best was yet to come.  
  
They took their seats in a motion that was second nature. As Kathryn gave the order to, “Take her down”, Chakotay reached out and squeezed her hand, a gentle reminder that whatever things were different and whatever they faced next, they would face it together.


End file.
